


New beginning.

by SmolBeanJishwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Anxeity, Cute, Depression, Happy, M/M, New Beginning, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanJishwa/pseuds/SmolBeanJishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a beautiful story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be in parts! I'll try releasing one every Monday, I'll post on all social media including my twenty one pilots Instagram @http.smol.dean.bean 
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh sat down at the dinner table, starring at the plate of steak with vegetables. He would move his fork around the plate, making it seem he was eating. 

"Mom, I'm finished. Can I be excused?" Josh asked. 

"Go ahead, honey." She spoke, dismissing him. 

Josh would back away from the table, walking up to his room. He starred out the window, seeing the lights flashing from the city. Josh didn't like where he lived, it was the same old things. His house made him depressed, he has been contemplating about leaving but he never really had the guts. He grabbed a small duffle bag, stuffing some clothes in the bag. Josh peaked through his room door to see if anyone was coming. Noticing everyone was enjoying dinner, he climbed out his window. Josh jumped down landing on his feet. 

Josh headed out to the city. It was really cold at the time. Of all times he had to leave when fall started. The cold breeze would send a chill throughout his body, making the boy shiver. A small bar was ahead, he walked towards it. Josh thought to himself maybe he could stay there for a while until they closed, so he could find a place to stay for the night. 

Josh walked Into the bar. It was somewhat silent, a bit a music came from the back but that was about it. Josh would sit down at the bar. A male would come up to him, drying off a glass. 

"Hello, anything you need to drink?"

"uh.. Water." Josh said quietly. 

The male nodded.

Josh couldn't help but admire the males look, his coffee-like eyes that would glow in the dim bar. His spiked up, brown hair that reminded Josh of Hershey's chocolate. 

The male came back, setting the glass of water on a coaster infront of Josh. 

"Thank you." Josh spoke, looking down quickly as the make could see him starring. 

The male nodded, leaning against the counter. 

"What's your name? I'm Tyler, Tyler Joseph. Nice to meet you." the male "Tyler", said. 

Josh remembered his name, 'Tyler Joseph' he though to himself. 

"I'm uh.. Josh...Dun.. " Josh said, grinning as he couldn't help but think of the males name over and over again. 

"Nice to meet you Josh!" Tyler spoke excitingly. 

Josh couldn't help but flush at Tyler's eagerness. 

Josh sipped on the glass of water, being the antisocial person that he is though Tyler wasn't going to give up that easily.


End file.
